2012-09-03 - Cutscene: Prime Anti-Mutant - Gyrich That Stole...
Henry Gyrich sits in the leather chair, watching the monitor curiously as Bastion stares off with Robert Kelly. Kelly scowls, "Humans were hurt! Not only that, it was a massacre. I want them seized and off the streets, not a blood bath Bastion!" Bastion's eyes narrow, "I believe the saying is: You cannot make an omelet without breaking a few eggs. You should do well to remember that Senator." "You are currently receiving funding from one of my programs! You don't play by the rules Bastion, I'll recant my support!" Kelly's face looks a bit red as his anger flushes him. Gyrich then moves to stand, drawing attention to himself, "Gentlemen." He looks very serious, "This is not the time to argue. The operation is still in the early stages. The Sentinel went a little wild sure, but we kept it out of the media. This is election time, and putting pressure on the Mutants is ideal as they will be stirring up trouble like they always do." Kelly appears far from pleased, but sits back into his own leather bound chair. His expression is thoughtful. "Mr. Gyrich is correct," Bastion says. "The Mutants will never stop till they rip society apart. They must be stopped now Senator Kelly. If they are continued to be given free reign as they have been they will corrupt humanity. Already there are rumors, that the Humans from the Earth of the Mutants aren't really Humans." Of course, this is an exaggeration. Kelly's eyes narrow hatefully, "A reporter from the other Earth and S.T.A.R. Labs. I thought they would finally prove Meta-Humans are an infection on the world as well, instead, they are trying to turn the world against us!" "It is a master plan by the superheroes of course," Gyrich declares boldly! "You will be wise to watch out for that Senator. Now, I believe you have a meeting to attend for the campaign. I will finish up here and make sure everything is handled properly." The Senator nods, "Thank you Henry." Kelly rises from his chair and nods his head toward Bastion before taking his leave. Bastion waits for Kelly to leave before looking toward Gyrich expectantly. "We need the research information from S.T.A.R. Labs. We should not forget the Meta-Humans. They are a curse on this world just as the Mutants are. Are you able to continue with your research with the items provided?" Henry's eyes are narrowed once more. "Yes, I am. My plans are continuing. Soon, I will wipe Xavier's Institute off the map. Then our main concerns will be Genosha and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Already, there are plans in place to cripple Genosha, and to keep them delayed until the main assault is ready. Once those threats are addressed, the rest is just finding the strays." "Good," Gyrich says with a wicked grin. "We will discuss updates to the plans next time." Bastion nods, "Certainly," and cancels the connection. He is thoughtful. Gyrich is useful right now for his plans, but something about him does not feel right. In the meantime, Gyrich laughs after the connection is dropped. "It is all falling into place. Finally! To think it would all come together so soon." He wears a grin of madness on his face. "And Kelly won't be able to stop it."